Las Siete Lunas
by Penguin Kokoro
Summary: Esta es una historia de Clary de Cazadores de Sombras, espero que os guste :)


Y allí estaba ella. Parecía no necesitar a nadie, como si fuera ella contra el mundo, un mundo que cada vez tenia más y más secretos, más fantasías y no precisamente como las de los cuentos de hadas.

Estaba sentada delante del lago del medio de Central Park, era un parque que le gustaba mucho porque le parecía como un mundo aparte de la ciudad. Los últimos rayos de sol del atardeces se filtraban entre las hojas de los árboles hasta desaparecer para dejar brillar a la luna.

Estaba con su bloc de dibujo y sus lápices de colores, creando un mundo nuevo.

Si solo se necesitara eso...

Pero había tantas cosas perdidas y realmente utilizaba sus dibujos de excusa para salir de este mundo de vez en cuando e irse a uno nuevo, más bonito y sin los problemas reales de la vida.

Contemplando el agua a la luz de la luna empezó a ver a las pequeñas hadas salir y dispersarse. Hacía unos días las había descubierto volando alrededor de su casa por la ciudad, y siguiéndolas vio que salían de el parque, eran unas hermosas criaturas y le encantaba contemplarlas, aunque también descubrió que si se fijaba bien podía ver tal y como eran unos seres poco agraciados y no tan encantadores. Pero hoy decidió dejarse llevar por su ficticia belleza.

En su ensueño apareció él entre las hadas, mirándola con sus enormes ojos y sus cabellos rubios con la luz de la luna aparecían blancos como finos hilos plateados.

En nada se quedo solo en medio del lago, encima del agua empezó a andar despacio hacia ella.

Sólo lo había visto en sueños, siempre era lo mismo él contemplándola y avanzando lentamente hacia ella hasta que al estar a pocos metros levantaba la mano para tocarlo y el desaparecía, esta vez fue distinto oyó a una voz desconocida que dijo:

_Este es tu sueño, ¿quieres hacerlo realidad?_

Miro a su alrededor y una hada la estaba contemplando con una mueca en la cara

_Sí es así, sígueme._

No sé ni porqué, ni cómo, ni cuando lo hizo pero cuando se dio cuenta ya estaba en el agua del lago siguiendo al hada.

-No! gritó al despertarse de una pesadilla, la misma desde hacia varias noches. El sueño de la muchacha de los ojos asustados, pero esta vez fue distinto esta vez vio como se ahogaba.

_No ha sido real. S_e iba repitiendo para si mismo. Se toco las sienes intentando olvidar a esa muchacha que no conocía. Miro al reloj, las tres de la mañana.

Miro a su alrededor de su habitación del Instituto. Era una habitación pequeña comparada con las demás del Instituto, pero a él no le importaba, no necesitaba mucho espacio y tampoco tenia muchos objetos guardados. Aunque todas eran iguales, en la distribución de los muebles y el color de la pared, Jace había decorado la suya a su manera. Había vuelto a distribuir la habitación poniendo la cama debajo de la ventana para poder contemplar las estrellas y la luna antes de dormirse, eso era una de las cosas que más echaba de menos de vivir con su padre en Idris, poder contemplar el firmamento cada noche.

Un movimiento leve pero rápido le quito de su ensueño de Idris. Se levanto de golpe preparado para el ataque.

Y lo vio en un rincón al pequeño fantasma contemplándolo. Medio translúcido por la luz de la luna llena que se filtraba por la ventana

Sabia que era un fantasma por su educación ya que no había conocido ninguno personalmente hasta ahora.

En sus libros decía que los fantasmas no eran demonios ni ángeles, solo eran mundanos que habían decidido quedarse en la tierra después de morir por varias razones, que pueden ser o miedo al que habrá después, por amor, porque creen que podrán ayudar a alguien o por otros motivos.

Este en concreto era muy pequeño, era un niño, y estaba allí mirándolo y él le devolvió la mirada cuando le dijo:

_Tienes que ayudarla_

Después de decir eso miro a arriba a su alrededor asustado como si alguien le estuviera castigando por hacer algo mal y de pronto de desapareció tal y como había llegado.

Jace se quedo con la pregunta en los labios.

_¿A quién?_


End file.
